J'ai une question , Doc !
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Le Patron a une question , et décide de la poser au Professeur , qui se retrouve bien embêté !


"Eh, quatre yeux ! "

Le prof, la personnalité de Mathieu la plus intelligente, soupira de lassitude. Cette voix ... cette voix appartenait à la personne qu'il préférait voir le moins : Le patron, la personnalité perverse de leur créateur. Un être hautain, vulgaire et obsédé par le sexe.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, mon ami ? demanda tout de même l'interpellé en se retournant vers l'autre. "

L'homme aux lunettes de soleil de répondit pas tout de suite, balayant du regard la pièce où passait le plus claire de son temps le prof. : Son laboratoire.

Cette pièce était remplit de machine, de produit chimique, d'étagère pleines de livres ... Un endroit parfait pour le doc.

"J'voulais t'poser une question. Commença le nouveau venu. Après tout, tu possèdes la science infuse ! ajouta-t-il moqueur. "

Le professeur se renfrogna : décidément, le patron avait le dont de sortir les gens de leurs gongs ! Gardant malgré tout son calme, il répondit :

" Et bien allez-si.

\- Comment sait-on si on aime quelqu'un ? "

Il eu un blanc, puis les yeux du professeur s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il restait muet comme une tombe. Tremblant, il se mit à réfléchir tout en évitant le regard de son camarade.

"Allons Doc., tu dois bien savoir ! dit le pervers avec un sourire aux lèvres. A moins ... que tu ne sois jamais tombé amoureux ? "

Un rire sadique passa ses lèvres et le scientifique commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. C'était toujours ça quand il n'arrivait pas à répondre à une question : le stresse le gagnait, il avait des vertiges, la nausée, la gorge nouée ... Plein de chose à la fois qui le faisait tomber, la plupart du temps, dans les vapes.

" Eu .. et bien ... Bégaya le professeur. Pour ... pour savoir si ... on aime quelqu'un ... et .. et bien on ressent des choses ... eu ... "

Il savait que le patron souriait, triomphant. C'était son petit jeu, d'embêter les autres ! Faire des choses malsaines au geek, dévoiler le contenu porno du panda, prendre des photo de Mathieu et Antoine bourrés et les mettre sur le net ...

Mais lui, le scientifique, n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse tout ça. Lui, il n'avait qu'une faiblesse. Faiblesse que tout le monde connaissait, mais c'était le patron qui savait le mieux l'exploité : rappelé qu'il avait une intelligence limité, et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir réponse à tout.

"On ... on peut savoir par une proche proximité... tenta de le professeur. Ou bien ... eum ... un .. un contact physique ... "

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il racontait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulais pas perdre face au patron ! Mais répondre au hasard était bien la pire solution, car elle prouvait encore plus son impuissance !

"Un contact physique, hein ? demanda le pervers. "

Le professeur se figea, réalisant que ses propos pouvaient être mal interprétés. Il se retourna vivement vers le patron, voulant se rattraper, mais resta muet de surprise en voyant que son camarade c'était rapproché.

Le doc recula doucement, peu à l'aise avec cette soudaine proximitée.

Son éternelle sourire aux lèvres, le Patron se rapprocha encore, et le scientifique paniqua quand il rentra en contact avec une des tables du labo, l'empêchant ainsi de reculer.

" On peut toujours essayer ta théorie, Doc. "

L'intéressé avala difficilement sa salive : Ce sale pervers n'en manquait pas une ! Des qu'il le pouvait, il tentait de faire des attouchements, voir plus, aux personnes vulnérables ! Et là, actuellement, le professeur était totalement à sa merci.

Un frisson le parcourut quand le patron posa ses mains sur la table derrière lui, de chaque côté de son corps, et approcha son visage du sien. Sans aucune raison, l'homme de science commença à avoir chaud alors que son cœur accélérait. Pourtant, l'homme en noir ne le touchait même pas ! Il était simplement très proche. Trop proche ...

"Arrête de réfléchir, quatre yeux ! "

Sortant de ses réflexions, le regard de l'interpellé croisa celui du pervers et il sentie ses joues devenir cramoisie.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquels aucun des deux ne brisa leur contact visuel ... C'était ... C'était si calme ... Et si étrange.

Et puis soudain, sans aucune explication, le professeur sentie quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose de chaud et doux, mais qui s'éloigna aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

"Qu ... ? fut la seule chose que pu émettre le professeur. "

Le patron se recula, puis pouffant de rire, il tourna le dos au scientifique et se dirigea vers la sortie, allumant en même temps une cigarette. Il se stoppa devant l'entrée, puis se retourna vers son camarade qui n'avait toujours pas réagit.

"Eh, Doc ! "

L'interpellé regarda le pervers lui sourire et son cœur manqua un battement : Ce n'était pas un sourire sadique ou pervers... mais un sourire franc. Un sourire joyeux ... et si rare !

"Apparemment, ta théorie fonctionne.

-Pardon ? demanda le professeur, interloqué.

-I love you, bitch ! "

Et sur cette dernière insulte, le criminel éclata de rire avant de sortir de la pièce, rayonnant.

Le professeur, quand à lui, resta planté là, béa. Analysant la dernière phrase de l'homme aux lunettes de soleil, il se sentie d'abord irrité par le "Bitch" ... Mais l'oublia bien vite en repensant à l'autre partie de la phrase.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il toucha en se rappelant du chaste baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le patron.


End file.
